


Before You Were Running Extremely Late

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, prolouge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of mini prologues for Running Extremely Late</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stefano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetpeapoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Running Extremely Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150977) by [FormulaFerrari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari). 



> CAN BE READ BEFORE RUNNING EXTREMEMLY LATE - NO SPOILERS ARE GIVEN IN THIS WORK
> 
> #ForzaJules

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Stefano rubbed his eyes sleepily, reaching blindly for the alarm clock to shut it up. Once the beeping had stopped he rolled back into the bed, staring at the ceiling. Another day, another mundane day at the office. Nothing ever happened to him. it was fantastic and boring. But today was back because his head was throbbing, reminding him of the party he had attended the night before. And the woman sleeping next to him also reminded him that he had drunk way too much.

_Oh well, same protocol as usual._

Down in the kitchen, now dressed for work, Stefano set about writing the generic note he had formed too many times whilst he cooked some toast in the toaster. grabbing a slice for himself he set everything on the tray, glad, once again, that as soon as the front door closed it locked itself. He set the tray quietly on his side of the bed before tiptoeing back out of the room.

BZZZZZ BZZZZZZ BZZZZZ

Stefano jumped out of his skin, grabbing for his phone in desperation to silence it before it woke up his unwanted guest. Back in the hallway he exhaled deeply before looking at the caller. Unknown number… Strange…

“Hello, Stefano Domenicalli?”

“Hello, Stefano. I’m Britta, calling from the Formula Care centre.” Stefano frowned at the wall, confused. “Care centre?” “We’ve got a delicate matter than we need your help resolving and wondered if you could come in this morning?”

“This morning?” Stefano checked his watch. He was already pushing it to get to work… And CRAP! He had that meeting today! How could he have forgotten? “Is not really practical-”

“-Please, Mr Domenicalli. We won’t take much of your time.”

“Will be quick?”

“As fast as we can.” Britta smiled. Stefano rolled his eyes. Maybe it was Luca trying to get the business involved in more charity again. He hoped that was the case.

“Ok… Am on my way now.” 


	2. Fernando

Fernando flicked the padlock that had been put on his window. It was funny that they actually thought it might stop him getting out. It wouldn’t. He’d broken out of worse before. Something he hadn’t told the ‘care centre’ because he knew they would just try harder to keep him in his prison cell. That was basically what this was. He hated it here. He would prefer to live anywhere else but here. Andrea had been up to help him pack his boxes a couple of days ago so Fernando hoped that only meant one thing.

“Knock knock.” A chirpy voice said from the other side of the door. Fernando rolled his eyes before climbing off the window sill and crossing to the voice. It didn’t surprise him to see Rob beaming at him. “Morning champ.” Fernando didn’t reply. “You feel like eating breakfast with the others today?”

“No.” Fernando folded his arms. Rob shrugged.

“Didn’t think you would. Andrea wanted me to bring this.” Rob handed over a tray of fried breakfast that Fernando abandoned on his desk.

“Where is Andrea?”

“Sorting out some paperwork for you.” Rob beamed. Fernando allowed himself to hope that his request to live with Mark had been accepted.

“Mark?”

“No - we found your dad!” Rob obviously thought this was good news. This was not good news.

“No thank you.”

“What?” Rob frowned, following Fernando into his room. The Spaniard glared at him until he moved back over the threshold, rolling his eyes.

“Have said, Andrea or Mark.”

“That’s not how it works, Fernando.” Rob tried softly. “Your mum’s will says we have to send you to your Dad.”

“The man who abandons me? Who have never even met or heard from?”

“I’m sure he has his reasons.” Rob tried. Fernando just folded his arms.

“No thank you.”

“Well he’s coming in today so you have to go with him.”

“What!” Fernando stomped, getting to his feet. “What about my human rights!”

“You’re sixteen. you have to be in care until you’re eighteen. Once you’re eighteen go where you want.”

“This is not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair, kiddo.” Rob sighed, ruffling Fernando’s hair. He retreated his hand quickly before Fernando burnt it off with his eyes. “How about I get Andrea? He might be able to explain better.” Fernando just pouted until Rob left the room, throwing the tray of breakfast at the door as it was shut. This wasn’t fair.

**Author's Note:**

> I might potentially add some more of these :P Let me know if you like them :D I'll leave it open chaptered for now, just let me know :P


End file.
